


One voice

by Nanyin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, missing you too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyin/pseuds/Nanyin
Summary: Gimme…so long..(hmmm) too long….





	One voice

She was going to be the death of him. Her nails scrap against his neck as she tries to climb up his body.  Small warm hands kneading, pulling at his clothes, dropping on the floor to whatever flat surface to be found later. 

Much later. 

_Gimme…so long..(hmmm) too long…._

Kissing, nipping and nuzzling.  She loves to kiss, soft brushes, nibbles, long lip-locking sessions that leave them aching.  Her legs lock around his waist, squeezing, one shoe drops as the other dangles.  His arms support her, pressing her closer welcoming her heat after such a long winter.

He steals her breath burying himself so deep.

He sometimes forgets her strength as she grips both his hands for purchase yet she trusts his strength losing herself in him.

_Witch (yes, yes yours)_

_Wolf (mine, mine, mine)_

_One voice, “So mote be.”_


End file.
